


Shadow and Vapor

by Sunnyskywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/pseuds/Sunnyskywalker
Summary: A foolish young man encounters something far more dangerous than the trolls he handles so easily.





	Shadow and Vapor

Quirinus flicked his wand, envisioning grateful villagers kissing his robes for defeating the malicious spirit that had been haunting their forest. He'd be full professor when he returned. Gilderoy Lockhart would have to eat his lilac wizard's cap when he saw Quirinus's book sales figures. The possessed snake vanished in black smoke, and Quirrell turned to leave.

Then something cold gripped his mind. _My servant_ , it whispered.

"Out!" Quirrell cried, raising his Occlumency shields—to no effect.

_I will leave you in possession of your body for now. You will return to Hogwarts and request the Defense professorship immediately._

Of course he would. Serving the Dark Lord was his only desire.


End file.
